1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a contactless arrangement for determining the travel of a piston of hydraulic, pneumatic or hydropneumatic assemblies such as vibration dampers, gas springs and hydropneumatic suspension, wherein the piston along with a piston rod, slides axially in a cylinder filled with at least one damping medium, and wherein an impedance, e.g., capactive reactance, is formed in the interior by tubular electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In arrangements of this kind for the contactless measurement of the travel of a piston, it has been found that because of different relatively moving electrode components, precise evaluation of the electric signals produced by the electrodes becomes impractical owing to disturbing influences arising through unfavorable lengths of lead.